This invention relates to the top covering or "tarpping" of open top containers while in transit on roll-off container trucks.
Prior to this invention, open top containers in transit on roll-off containers trucks were covered or "tarpped" by the operator manually spreading a fabric cover or tarpaulin over a filled open top container and fastening it in place or using a two-arm, mechanical assist system attached to the truck chassis to spread a fabric cover or tarpaulin from front to rear after which the edges may or may not be manually fastened in place. Since such placement is at the option of the truck operator, many times there are filled containers being transported without a top cover or "tarp" when there should be one in place to comply with regulations and for public safety.
Tarpping by the current, fully manual method involves an operator climbing atop the filled container, which is sometimes eight feet high when on the ground and twelve feet high when on the truck, carrying a fabric cover which is at least ten feet wide by twenty-five feet long, walking atop the load in most instances to spread the tarpaulin over the top and down the sides. The corners and edges are then fastened in place by the operator while clinging to the sides of the container. The operators, while manually placing the tarp on each load, can and do get injured falling into or off of the containers. When the truck arrives at the unloading site, the operator must unfasten and remove the fabric cover. Sometimes the cover, after being unfastened, may be pulled off by the operator while standing on the ground, but many times the operator must climb atop the load to free a snagged cover. Once removed, time and labor by the operator is required to fold the bulky cover and store it on the truck until it is needed for the next load.
Tarpping by using the two arm, mechanical assist method usually reduces the operator's labor and risks by allowing the operator to spread the fabric cover from front to rear without climbing atop the filled container. Often the arms and/or fabric hang up on the container and/or the contents and the operator must climb atop or upon the filled container to free the obstructions. Usually, the free edges of the spread fabric are not fastened since fastening would require the operator to climb around on the container on every pick up. Such non-secured edges allow materials to be discharged from the container in transit. When the truck arrives at the unloading site, the fabric cover or tarpaulin must be rewound on a spool prior to dumping every time. This action may also require the operator to climb atop or upon the container to free the cover and/or arms.
Thus, prior methods, systems and procedures for tarpping have been time consuming, hazardous to the operators, inadequate or non-existent.